Various time stamping methods are adopted for dating records such as image files produced by digital devices such as computers or digital cameras. A timestamp is a sequence of characters, denoting the date and/or time at which a particular file was created or modified and thereby aid in searching, sorting, filtering, evidence tracking, etc., of the files. The timestamp data is obtained by keeping track of a current time and date value using an embedded real-time clock (RTC) present in the digital device. The timestamp data can then be embedded into the image produced by the digital device.
However, some barcode scanners do not have an embedded RTC and adding a RTC to the barcode scanner can increase the cost of the scanner. In such cases, it will be difficult to have time stamping done on an image or file generated by the scanner by using the existing methods.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for time and date stamping of image files.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.